


Blast from the Past

by PrincessBeast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF!OFC, Bisexuality, Gen, Guess who's not dead!, Magic!Dean, Original Character(s), Season/Series 10, witch!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessBeast/pseuds/PrincessBeast
Summary: Sam and Dean get an unexpected family reunion, Lylieana Winchester, one of the boys ancestors shows up. Now they will learn the ins and outs of themselves. With a few bumps along the way.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place around the middle of season 10.
> 
> Please enjoy

Sam and Dean were in the bunker, Dean tired after a hunt lazily sipping his whiskey, Sam was re-reading some of the old men of letter books. “Seems like the Winchesters have been men of letters since the 1400s. I guess they found the real witches.” Sam stated, Dean wasn't paying attention he was in the space between being awake and dreaming, “Dean? Are you paying attention?” Dean turned his head towards him, “Yeah, witches I hate them too.” Sam rolled his eyes and continued reading. He read how Alec Winchester joined the Men of Letters after his younger sister mysteriously died, ripped to shreds, that sounds like a hell hound. Sam wondered he looked over to Dean, still drinking his whiskey and reading a magazine at honestly looked like a porno mag. Even with the mark Dean was still Dean.

As this was happening, a girl looking no older then 15 years old, awoke in her grave. “Where am I?” she gasps, British, she' British. Banging on the roof of her coffin. “Release me you foul demons! I find your games no longer amusing!” She continued to pound and punch, till she stopped, she heard footstep above her, “I swear dude, I heard something!” one men stated, “Dude, you're lying!” She found her chance, “Assistance! Please I require assistance!” she screamed and pounded with all her might, “Oh shit, dude, get the shovel! Hold on, okay, we're going to get you out!” she heard the footsteps running away, and hurrying back, the ground being dug, and the roof of the coffin being removed. “I thank you dearly, good sirs, know I appear to be nude, may I borrow you jacket?” the man removed the jacket and placed it around her, “Jim, go get the extra clothes from the trunk of the car.” as the boy, Jim, ran to the car, the other one asks, “what's your name?” she looked at him for a moment, “Lylieana, my name is Lylieana.”

Lylieana quickly got changed into the dress and jacket her long dirty blond hair falling and framing her face, her hazel eyes wide and in awe of the outfit, “May I ask, what year is this?” the two men look at each other, “It's 2015,” Lylieana's knees buckled, what! She had been in hell to long. Time moved differently, so God only know how long she'd been in hell. “I have to make a phone call, Jim stay with her. We're gonna have to explain to your sister why her dress is missing.” the older man walked off, leaving Jim with Lylieana.

Dean's phone started to ring, “Hello?” Dean asks, “Dean Winchester? This is Dave Collins, Do I have a case for you!”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was wide eyed, “She was in a coffin, naked, with no idea what year, so sorority hazing gone wrong or what?” Sam was listening in some what shock. “Okay, okay will be there, just give us a bit okay?” Dean didn't wait for the answer he hung up, “Dean, what's going on?” he asked still in the dark, “Some chick, pops up in a coffin belonging to a girl who died in the 1400s, It's just a few hours out so, I said we'd go.” Sam nodded, “Okay, let me just grab my gun.”

Sam grabbed more then just his gun, he grabbed the Men of Letters history book, Might as well, could get some more reading done. Sam and Dean packed into the Impala and drove off, the town in their sights. Dean turned on the radio and rock music filled the silent car. Sam started reading in the front seats. Dean looked over to his brother, wow, talk about a blast from the past. Dean remembers when he and Sam were little, Sam would spend hours reading a book in the car, lore or not he would be so engrossed in the book. The memory warmed Dean and he smiled at that.

Dean parked the car in the parking lot, immediately noticing the girl, she wasn't small hike she imagine, Dave spotted them and waved them over. “Hiya, I'm Dave, this is my son Jim and here is the girl.” he pointed over to Lylieana, “This girl would appreciate it if you announced her properly.” She scowled at him and made her way over to the others, “Lylieana, and before you ask, no I am not a demon,” she out straghed her hand to the confused Sam and Dean, “Okay, what happened to you,” Dean asked as she shook Sam's hand. “I was in hell,” Dean splashed her face with holy water, no sizzle and no burn, “I did already state what species I am, correct?” She said coldly as she wiped the ineffective holy water, “How long were you down there?” Jim asked his hand resting on his gun, “I don't know, time moves differently down there, one month is ten years, and I've been dead for years on end, I have no clue of how long I was there, but no scars. But I do have this.” Lylieana moved up her dress to show her hips, on each side there were hand prints, both of different size, she dropped her dress and it fell back to her knees.

All of them were shocked, having a girl, from hell (but not a demon) have not one but two different hand prints, the same kind Dean has, somethings' going down. “We are going to need some help.” Dean said as he got his phone from his pocket, “What is that?” Lylieana asked, intrigued, “It's a cell phone, Do you not know what that is?” she looked down sadly, “I have been doing the mathematics, I have been dead for 531 years.” Dean quickly dialed Cas' number, he needed answers and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! I love getting them, and the comments, it always brings a smile to my face!


	3. chapter 3

Castiel had flown in after hearing Dean's story, “She isn't lying, she's 546 years old. And has the look of hell but her soul is still bright.” he studied the hand prints, “and the hand prints are angelic, Micheal and someone else,” Lylieana lost focus, why would angels want to save her? He gripped her neck and had started to panic, “Were is it! I must find it, tell me did you see a necklace in my grave? I need it!” she yelled at Jim and Dave, “Calm down, I'll help you look,” Sam said, he gave the book to Dean, “I'll be back.”

Lylieana grabbed Sam, pulling him towards the grave, “Quickly! I must have my amulet! Immediately!” she dragged him all the way to the grave. Sam looked at the tomb stone, 'Lylieana W. 1469 – 1484. Sister and Daughter.' Sam was curious, this girl couldn't be random, for some reason an angel, Micheal of all angels, would want to save her. “Are you going to forlorn, or are you going to aid me in my search?” she snapped him out of his thought, “yeah, sorry. What does the necklace look like?” he asked, she looked at him, “If you find a metal pentagram necklace with black diamonds, then you have found it.” she said with a impatient scowl. Sam threw his hands up in the are in surrender, best not to argue with a girl back from hell, Sam thought. He jumped downing in to the hole to help her look.

Dean looked at Dave, “How did you know my number?” Dave looked at the ground Solomon, “I knew Bobby and he told me to call you if I ever needed you boys,” Jim sniffed uncomfortably. Dean let it go, he heard a faint, “Found it!” in the distance. Not long after a dirty Sam and Lylieana came walking back. “We found it,” Sam said pointing to the necklace, “We are filthy,” she states. Lylieana rubbed her hands together fast, so fast, Dean swears he saw sparks fly, because only a few seconds later a flam was in her hand and she was cradling it as if it was a wounded bird, Jim raised his gun to her in fright, “What the hell did we dig up?!” he shouted, the boy was no older than 16, his hand shaking, she slapped her hand to remove the flame, but she and Sam had clean clothes. Not a trace of dirt. Like it never happened, “I'm a witch.” Jim fired his gun, and a gunshot roared through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this chapter, and leaving kudos and comments. Always happy to read what you think about my story


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the new chapter, sorry it took awhile to get out.

She raised her arms in a blocking position, yet the bullet stopped in mid air. Everyone froze, not even breathing, Dean then stepped forward to grab the bullet. He plucked it, “Okay, this is weird, even for us. Okay, um... Sam?” Dean looked to Sam for answers, then to Cas. Oddly Cas was as shocked as the rest, “I apologize. I did not mean to frighten or confuse you, I-I.. ah.” tears started to stream down her face. Now, boys with a crying girl, who is a witch, and just popped up from her grave where she spent time in hell. They got uncomfortable, “No, no don't cry. Just...” Cas placed two fingers on her forehead and she fell asleep, and well fell to the ground. “Dude.” Cas gave a look that said 'what I do wrong?'

Dean said they'd take her and placed her in the car, “How long will she be out Cas?” Sam asked as Dean was sitting her up so Castiel could sit in the back, “It depends on her.” Dean rolled his eye, Of course it does. He thought, “I heard you, Dean.” Cas snapped, “Whatever, just... just get in the back of the damn car.” Dean crawled out and moved to the driver's seat. Cas and Sam got in as well, Sam got back to reading his book. And Dean said good bye.

Dean looked at Cas through the rear view mirror, he was studying Lylieana, but Dean was looking at Cas. Dean was noticing that he was looking at Cas a lot not. Dean had come to grips that he was a bisexual a long time ago (long story short, few beers, testosterone and a sleepover. You get the picture.) Dean couldn't help it. He was some how drawn to he best friend, he couldn't help but wish Castiel felt the same way about him. But he couldn't dwell on it, Sam continued to read his book. A confused face had appeared, Sam started to mumble to himself, “Lylieana W. Lylieana W. L. Winchester....” Dean slightly turned to his brother, “What the hell are you going on about?” Sam flipped to an old polite of a girl, dirty blond hair and hazel eyes, she looked just like Lylieana, but she was younger and it was a family one, an older boy the brown hair and green eyes, as well as the mom had green eye and dirty blond hair and the father brown hair and hazel eyes.

Sam pointed to the picture, “Dean look, it's her and at the bottom it says, L. Winchester, A. Winchester, and R. Winchester, S. Winchester. The men of letters went all the way back and I think she is the little girl.” Dean looked back, she steered but not waking, “No, impossible, she can't be. No.” Maybe?, “Even if she was, she's a witch. I hate witches, we hunt them. We can't be related.” Sam re-read the bio of the family, “It says, only the girl was a witch, and she died by what they say was a wolf attack. If that's not hellhound MO, I don't know what is.” Dean turn up the radio, Trying to shut Sam up. It worked.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive back to the bunker was silent. All that was heard was the radio playing. Lylieana stirred, her eyes blinking to the lights around her. “What...” The words died on her tongue seeing she was in a weird machine, “WHAT THE UN-HOLY HELL IN THIS CONTRAPTION!?” she screeched, Dean swerved the car, horns honking, “It's a car,” Sam said, turning around to see her curled up in on herself. As Dean relined the car he looked back to yell, yet changed his mind, Cas had his arm around her trying to calm her, “We're about ten minutes from the bunker just breath and calm down.” Dean turn back to the road and around again to see them, being Castiel and Lylieana, gone.

Dean angry parked his car and stormed into the bunker, leaving a slightly less angry Sam to follow, “What the fuck was that Cas! I mean God ever hurt of manners?!” Lylieana quickly stood up, “I will have you know, you ungrateful pig, that your friend had saved me from a panic attack! Though the mysterious one place to another travel, um... Angel travel, whatever, it did leave me breathless for a moment but at least I wasn't in that odd what-you-may-call-it! So before you go stomping into to yell at a man you save you the stress, I believe you should talk it out like gentlemen. Now, if you may excuse me I need a nap!” then she was the one to storm off angry.

Dean stood there mouth wide and jaw slack, flabbergasted, “Okay, wow, man, uh, sorry.... I guess.” Castiel nodded off the incomplete and awkward apologize. They stayed in silence for what seemed like hours. Cas was the first to speak, “Do you really think she is a distant relative?” Dean flopped down into a chair, “I have no fucking clue man! I mean THIS is nuts! Like, she's been in hell, for God knows how long, and no black eyes, hell twenty minutes of being dead made me a demon!” With those words Sam looked uncomfortable, they all got uncomfortable.

 

Lylieana didn't know what room to go to, so she picked the first one (which happened to be Sam's) Sam was doing research on the Men of Letters, to see if he could find a book, something, anything on the Mark of Cain. So far, portraits and bios of old members. Lylieana's eyes landed on the portrait of her brother, “by the Gods, I should have told you the truth.” she whispered, she cried, tears spilling from her eyes and landing on the painting. She felt like a part of her had died, she remember when she sold her soul.

“three years darling that's all you get,” the devil said, his eyes black as choral, “as long as no one finds out I am a witch, my family will not suffer, nor will my brother be turned away from the Men of Letters, so I accept,” the evil thing smiled something scary, it sent shivers down her spine, “the deal is sealed with a kiss, love.” she nodded, he lend in and kissed her, his lips ruff and chapped it hurt more then it did. She pulled away, the man grinned with his teeth, “see you in three.” she was twelve.

She scoffed down there she heard that they now gave out ten years, one because now people live past 30, and two having a person die three years after their deal is sort of rude, “You know we could give you the guess room,” she turned to see Sam leaning on the door frame, “How long have you been there?” she asked, “Not long,” he answered, “Hey, I really need to know, what's your last name?” she looked down for a second, then looked back up meeting his eyes, “I fear you already know the answer, but to satisfy you my last name is Winchester, what is yours? If I my ask,” she looked at him up and down as if sizing him up (like that's possible), “Dean and I are brothers, so our last name is Winchester as well.” tears were brimming her eyes again, she ran across the room to hug him. It wasn't a excited hug or a loving bear hug, It was a hug of desperation and fear, as if when she let go he would fade away. Sam slowly wrapped his hands around her as well. They didn't noticed Dean watching them from the hall.

Dean didn't make himself known, he instead, when to make supper. Of course he didn't know what she would like so, he made everyone a nice stew with the veggies he had left (and gravy) since they had a kitchen, he was a chef. He set up the table and placed 4 plates then a rustle of feathers, “I hope you like stew Cas becau–” the words died on his tongue, “You might wanna set one more plate Dean–o,” there was Gabriel with a lollies in his mouth and a cheeky grin. Dean was going to punch him in his stupid face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, if you liked it leave a Kudos, it always brightens my day


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter, getting close to exams and my internet is going crazy. thank you for your patience.

“Ouch! Why did you do that?” Gabriel whined, holding his face, “You punched me!” Somehow Dean hurt an archangel, with just his fist?! “That's what you get for ditching Sam and Cas and me as well! I swear Gabe,” Dean took a few large strides to the archangel, Gabe quickly darted to the other side of the kitchen. Dean was confused, “What's going on her– GABE?” Sam exclaimed, Lylieana was next to him, “Sammy!” Gabe said as he darted to him to hide, “Why are you hiding from Dean?” Sam asked, Lylieana moved to him and moved her hand over the middle of his chest, “He's human.”

Sam's jaw was hanging like a convicted man, “Are you serious? Gabe, how?” Gabriel looked as if he was trying to find a way to make a joke of it all, but failed, “I used the last of my grace to do one of two things, come back to life, and rescued you long lost aunt. You, Dean–o, are going to need her help.” as Sam and Dean were processing his words Castiel looked at his brother, “then how did you get in here?” Gabe smiled at the question, “I had help from an old friend, he says he's sorry,” one of the hand prints on Lylieana's hip started to heat up, it's wasn't pain as in comforting, “Join us for dinner, you must be famished,” Lylieana invited, “I wish to get to know my saviour better,” Dean laughed at that, but Gabriel accepted.

To the boys this was like a family dinner, Lylieana started to tell stories of her past, about the monsters she and her brother fought way back when, “My brother and I were the first to discover a Windigo, we were playing hide and seek, our father never let us forget it,” they laughed, and shared stories well into the night, Dean got up to the fridge to grab a few beers, “Lylieana, you want one,” Dean grabbed a beer showing it to her, “why not?” Dean tossed the bottle yet he missed, “No,” Dean held a hand up and the bottle froze in mid air, “Thanks Lylieana,” her eyes widen, “I did not do that.” Gabriel started clapping, “Yer a witch, Dean!” Gabriel said with a horrible Scottish accent, Dean lost concentration on the bottle and it fell and shattered.

Dean got hammered. Sam was freaking out, “he can't be, he would have been doing magic since he was little, right? And if he's a witch that means I am too right?” Gabe was laughing at the freak out, “That wouldn't be the case, some magic takes years to develop and show up, and the magic side of the Winchesters are in the women, not the men, plus your a dark shadow, magic for you would be deadly to yourself and others around you.” Lylieana explained, “So I'm a girl, perfect,” Dean commented, like that was he heard, “Just leave me alone,” he slurred, Gabe, Sam and Lylieana left him for space, Cas stayed behind.

Cas knelt in front of Dean to meet his face, “Dean, this is nothing to be afraid of, I'm sure Lylieana will teach you and–” Castiel was cut off by Dean's lips, one thing about alcohol (or liquid courage, dean always called it), it made you take what you want, but when Cas didn't kiss back, Dean moved backwards, “M'sorry.” he said bitterly, Cas gave a smile smile and cupped Dean's cheek, “You're drunk, I like that you like me, Dean. Promise me that you will, well, hone your gift.” Cas gave a chase kiss to Dean, “I might not remember,” Dean joked, his hand on Cas', “I will.” Dean nodded, “Good,” Cas pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead. Better to sleep from an angel, then try drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a kudos if you did, it makes my day


	7. Chapter 7

Dean awoke with no head ache, new, and a girl shaking him awake, “Come on up! I want to teach you now!” he groaned and turn around, “Fine” she spoke some words he didn't know and he shot out of the bed, “Hey!” he yelled, “Hi,” she answered. Lylieana grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door, “Morning,” Sam and Gabe called, Dean didn't have time to respond. When they arrived out side Dean noticed she was wearing some of his clothes. She had is old AC/DC tee and his jeans that some how fit her, “Okay, first lesson, if you want to be a good witch and not have hunters on your tail. You need a hold, like my amulet, you need something you can feel a connection with,” Dean thought for a moment, his mind wondered to the necklace, the one that he threw away, Dean felt something in his left hand, “And there you go!” she said, he opened his hand to find the amulet Sam gave him that Christmas, Dean didn't hesitate putting it on.

She had Dean trying to make a rock explode, “This is easy, by the way your powers are growing this shouldn't be difficult.” Dean growled, “I'm trying!” she moved so she was behind the rock, “No, your not, how can you be a good witch if you can make a simple rock explode,” Lylieana kept yelling at him like this, he got angrier and angrier till, BOOM, the rock exploded. Lylieana gave a thoughtful nod, “Take off your shirt.” Dean looked at her wide eyed, “wait, what?” She rolled her eyes and pulled up his shirt, no scars or buses, barley any evidence that he have been in life or death situations, “Hey, what are you doing?” he started to fight to get his shirt down, “Your powers are in your emotions, you have no scars on you, and not on your brother either I'm guessing, because you heal them or your angel, you tip everything so slightly that you don't even noticed,” Dean was trying make sense of her words, and when he couldn't he ran back to the bunker.

Dean closed the door, and hear giggles and kisses, “Gabe, stop Dean could be back at anytime,” Sam said, “Don't be such a prude, Sammy boy,” the moan cut it, Dean stocked around the courner, and thought of a barrier to separate Gabriel and his brother, “Hey,” he shouted, and the barrier pushed Gabriel off Sam's lap. “Glad to see the powers are improving quickly,” Dean was not impressed, “Dean, I can enplane Ga–” Dean held up his had, “Don't Sammy, I don't really care just don't do it when I'm around and you, Gabriel, hurt my brother I will gank you like any of the son of bitches we hunt,” Gabe nodded rapidly, Dean gave a small smile.

Sam smiled and looked around, “Hey, where's Lylieana?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter if you liked it, leave a Kudos, it always makes my day.


	8. Chapter 8

Lylieana watched as Dean, ran back to the bunker, she sighed and rolled her eyes, “Damn, hunters,” she spoke softly shaking her head. She heard a rustle in the bushes and in the trees, Just birds, maybe, she told herself, but that didn't stop her from walking faster, she froze, the familiar scent almost made her cry, Sulphur, “What do we have here, a very naughty girl, and naughty girls need to be punished,” the demon slurred with a hiss, she shivered, RUN, she told herself, Run, do a spell, something don't just stand there! She couldn't move she was stuck in place.

She felt cold hand grabbing her from behind, “Nice to see you again, sweetheart. Now, don't look at me like that, don't you remember that wondrous kiss?” her eyes widen, “Let me go!” she knew struggling was useless, demons won over witches, “how cute, you know, our king doesn't like it when we lose a soul, but I'm curious, how did you get out?” she could hear the curiosity in his voice, “I would never tell you,” he growled at his answer, he looked to his partner, “Our king said he needed her, but, he didn't say in one piece,” the other laughed, it made her want to puke, “I like the way you think.” They started to tear off her clothes.

“Help!” she screamed, but it was just woods, who was going to save her a rabbit! She still struggled, the shirt came off and... they stopped, the hand prints made them stop, “Not possible,” “She can't,” “That's...” and “Two Archangels!” they muttered like that for what seemed like forever, the top of her was naked, the AC/DC shirt ripped o shreds, the weirdest part is that she just thought, I'll have to buy Dean a new one, not about the angel talk, “I think Crowley needs her now!” They flash her out and back to hell.

Everyone was in a fine tailored suit and on the throne, “What is the meaning of this?” his British voice was dark and unnerving, “The escaped soul, you excitement,” the demon said, there was a hint of fear in his voice, “Ah, the saved one, why is she half naked?” he questioned, the second one, the one who made the deal long ago, swallowed hard, “Rape,” Lylieana said, “She speaks,” the king said, “I will have a little chat with you two later, right now the girl. Everybody out!” He shouted everyone quickly rushed out, like mice, “I understand you have been tourchered for so long that you never knew the change of command, My name is Crowley, king of hell, and you are one lucky girl, one you have not one but two Archangels for protestation and two you're a Winchester. The Winchesters and I go way back, we're friends, besties even. So I don't think they will take kindly to me having you in my court half naked.” He snapped his fingers and a long black gown, “my mother left a few of her dresses behind,” yet the dress, shrunk to her size and became white, “Well then,”

Lylieana looked down at the once black now white dress, “Well, I can't have you roaming about with a white dress around demons, until I can figure out what to do with you you will stay here. Under my protection. Understand?” the hand prints burned at the statement, she nodded her head, she spend enough time in hell to know, don't give them the pleasure of hearing you speak, the turn your word. So she would stay submissive, Crowley nodded, “Good, I need to make a call,” with that the king left.

The two other demons, at the door bowed to their king, “No one goes in, she doesn't come out. I need to have a chit chat with our daddy and his brother.” Crowley took off in the direction of the cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter if you liked it, leave a Kudos, it always makes my day.


	9. Chapter 9

Crowley entered a door, it was freezing, all ice and pain, just standing there caused more pain then bleeding to death. Adam's body was there but no soul. That had died when Castiel Molotov cocktailed Michelle, “Come on Mitch, smile!” Lucifer said poking at his brother as if he were a five year old, “Sorry to interrupt a brotherly bonding moment, but i would like to have a chat, if you will,” Crowley says raising his voice to get their attention, “I don't see why not,” Luci shrugs, sitting cross legged on the floor, Michelle stood with his arms crossed, “It has seemed that a witch, ancestor to the Winchesters, had escaped with help of another Archangel, one I' sure is Gabriel, the other I don't know, yet, anyone care to comment?” Michelle shifted, “It was I, don't get me wrong the Winchesters are a thorn in my side but they needed the girl for reasons.”

Crowley, fully understood what he was saying, “you think she can pull you out of the cage? Your joking!” Crowley laughed and Lucifer chuckled, “No, not just her, Dean as well, the two are powerful,” Michelle sprouted a confident grin, “I fully intend, get out, this cage was meant for you, Lucifer, not me. You need the seals broken, I just need a bit of luck and a nasty spell.” Lucifer snarled, “You have your answer Crowley, No leave me, and my brother in peace,” Crowley nodded walking out the door, “Have fun you two,” he call before he closed and lock the door.

Lylieana was passing worryingly back and forth, her dirty blonde hair falling in her face, If only I had a hair tie, she thought. Tears staining her cheeks, she never wanted to come back here, never ever. She never wanted to be a witch, to sell her soul, to die. She wanted to go and marry, a lovely man, have kids and maybe die of old age or disease whatever came first. Yet here is was 21st century, meeting her descendents, and back in Hell. She only held on for so long because of her brother, her mother and father, and a boy she had falling in love with, yet she could only hold her head high for so long, “Dean, Sam, Castiel and Gabriel, I pray you hear me, please save me.” Save me, save me...

Save me, Save me, Save me! The words echoed in Castiel's grace, a prayer, it had been so long since he has been prayed to, “Lylieana!” Cas exclaimed, Sam and Dean looked up, in worry, “Do you know where she is?” Gabriel questioned, Cas nodded, his face grim, “Where is she?” Sam looked to Castiel, he shook his head, “I place where I can't go,” Dean grew angry the Mark feed off it, “What. Do. You. Mean!” he said his voice growing louder and harsher with each word, “I can't go but we can call someone who can,”

They got the ingredients together everything to call a demon, to call the king, “hello, boys,” The familiar words made the boys turn their heads, “Give us back Lylieana! Now, Crowley.” Sam barked the order, “No, I can't, escaped souls, bad for businesses, and something along the lines as Michelle needing her and Squirrel here to pull him out of the cage, yeah, can't, love to, but can't,” Crowley meant to snap away but, “bullocks.” Devil trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so for reading, if you liked it leave a kudos.


	10. chapter 10

“What do you me Michael can get out the the Cage!” Dean shouted, “He can come out, with Adam?” Crowley nodded, “He can come out and play, but Adam is dead, gone, never was he ever in the cage,” both brothers looked relieved, “But, Michael why does he want out?” Castiel's eyes turned towards Gabriel, “Michael knows about the mark, he knows how it can be removed, and trust me, it's a real cure.” Sam looked over to Crowley, “Give us Lylieana,” Crowley rolled his eyes, “Don't worry, no deals you boys don't stay dead anyway.” Dean smudged the devil's trap, allowing Crowley to go back to hell.

Crowley walked into the throne room, “Congrats, my dear, you're going home. Come on.” She grabbed his hand and they flashed into the wooded area next to the bunker, “This is as far as I go, now go in, and don't tell Dean about the incident,” He left her to enter the bunker. And enter the bunker she did, her anger got the better of her. She pushed her hand in front of her blowing the door off the hinges, “Holy hell,” Dean exclaimed as Gabe ducked behind Sam and Cas ducked behind Dean, “There is nothing holy about that place, How dare you Dean Winchester! I oughta hang you by your toes,” she waved her finger and made Dean float and turn upside down, Gabriel lost it.

Ten minutes later, Lylieana took a deep breath (or as deep as the dress would allow), she slowly set Dean back on the ground, “Better?” Sam asked, Gabe still laughing, “Better, you should have never left!” Once Dean was on his feet he fell over, Cas helped him up, “Okay, I understand, I am a douche, but, we have to focus on the Michael thing,” Dean was feeling a little dizzy, but Cas holding him up was helpful and comforting, “I heard when I was in hell, Michael can be freed? Why is he telling us now?” No one answered, “okay better question, are we going to let him out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter if you liked it, leave a Kudos, it always makes my day.


	11. chapter 11

Dean looked down at his arm, “Maybe, we... should,” Lylieana said seeing Dean distraught, “the spell will be a mean one, but it will work, no seals, no blood just a spell, but it needs to be performed by two very skilled witches, no offence Dean, but you are an ameture, if you were to perform it, you could die or worse, I'm sorry.” Dean took a deep breathe and asked, “What are the odds?” Castiel stepped forward and took hold of Dean's arm the part where the mark was, for once it was quiet, “Not in your favour, Dean,” he placed his empty hand on Dean's cheek, stroking his cheek bone with his thumb, Dean placed his hand over top of Cas' and leaned in, “I have to Cas, if Michael has the cure, then I would be rid of the mark,” Dean left a chaste kiss to Cas' forehead, “I'll do it,” Sam quickly grabbed for Gabriel's hand, Lylieana's eyes brimmed with tear but nodded, “I will get the ingredients,” She quickly turned, not letting the boys see her tears.

The ingredients were laid out, the kind you would use to make food ; cinnamon, rosemary, and apples. She also had a large bowl and matches, “Dean, I need you to peel the apple please,” he nodded and started peeling putting the peels in the bowl, Lylieana ripped apart the rosemary and crushed the cinnamon, “here,” she handed him the words of the spell on a piece of paper, “Recite this, now!” she ordered, Dean began speaking in the ancient tongue like he had his whole life. Shortly, Lylieana joined lighting the match and throwing it in. All Dean remembers is a light, a very bright light, and being pushed to the grown.

Lylieana had pushed Dean to the grown, she was not going to let her family be killed. The light that burned her eyes, she hope not to go blind, she screamed a body spell, so Michael could take the form of a human and not have Sam or the now human Gabriel's eyes burn out of their heads. Michael to the form of a punk rocker for some odd reason. His hair was a bright shade of violet and he had tattoos (more like odd markings the covered his arms), along with piercings and a poke me and die tee shirt.

Michael took a deep breathe, he looked around the room, he stared at the passed out Dean Winchester on the floor, “His he?” Lylieana shook her head, then Michael went over and hugged Castiel and then Gabriel, but stopped at Sam, “I am, sorry.” The words seemed strange coming from his mouth, he turned and did a little dance, “I'm OUT!” he laughed, “Take that Lucifer!” Dean groaned, “What the?” He shook his head, and looked up at the young punk staring down at him. Michael took Lylieana by the hand and handed her his Angel Blade, “I think you know what to do,” she nodded, pulling back and slicing his throat taking the grace and molding it to Dean's arm, “Castiel quickly healed his brother.

The mark was screaming bloody murder in Dean's mind, the grace was attacking the mark like a vaccine to the flu, Dean screamed in agony, Sam ran to his brother's side, “It's okay Dean, I'm here.” Dean started coughing up blood, making Sam and Lylieana covered in it, yet they didn't even wince. It kept on like that for what seemed like hours, till, it was gone the mark was gone. Dean passed out again. Lylieana let out a relieved sigh, “It's done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, there is one more chapter and then its done! So if you liked it leave a Kudos, it always makes my day, same with the feed back!


	12. Chapter 12

Dean dreamt, he was standing at a road, a forked road, “You know, this is where you choose,” there stood... Dean, but not Dean, another one with arms wrapped around him, Abandon's arms, “You choose now, this life..” another voice came from the other path, “Or this one,” his mother, Mary stood, “You can choose to be evil or you can go back to that life, where you are Dean Winchester big brother and hunter,” Mary spoke, Abandon growled, “Don't listen to her, didn't you have fun, killing people, destroying things, demon business! It was freeing, no stupid hunting, no crazed brother! Come back,”

Dean shook his head, “sweetheart, you're a good man, you need to come back, and you need to come back whole,” The voice changed to Sam, so did the image of his mother, it changed to Sam, “We need you, Cas, Gabriel, Lylieana, we all need you!” there were more over by at good path, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Garth, Benny, Lisa, even Meg. Dean took steps towards them, “NO! YOU DO THIS YOU CAN NEVER CHANGE YOUR MIND!” the other Dean yelled, his eyes jet black, the real Dean turned his head, “I don't want to change my mind.” There was a white light, the voice was Castiel's, “Dean Winchester is saved.”

Dean awoke in his bed, Lylieana was asleep at the foot of the bed, she had changed out of the gown (mainly because of the blood), and was in a Captain America hoodie and sweats, “Hey,” Dean said, causing Lylieana to wake with a start and fall off the bed, Dean chuckled, “oh Gods! You're awake,” she ran over to hug him,her hair pulled back, “Yeah, I'm back, how long was I out?” She shook her head, “About a week, It's okay, I haven't left your side, Castiel had only left to help the other with a hunt, they should be back soon.” Dean couldn't help but smile, and it wasn't the forced one, this one. This one was real.

Dean changed his clothes, he smelled bacon. There everyone was, Sam and Gabriel, whispering and giggling, Castiel with the now human and punk rocker angel Michael, and Lylieana cooking, “I guess our family grew,” Dean spoke up making everyone turn, Lylieana offered a smile, “Yes indeed.” They sat and ate, Michael and Lylieana sitting suspiciously close together, Castiel whispered into Dean's ear, “I love you,” Dean grabbed his face and kissed him, “I love you too.” and for that moment everything was calm.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with my story! I'm finished with this, if you have any request or ideas please comment. And if you liked it leave a kudos! It makes my day! Make requests at my Tumblr : https://fat-manatee-fun.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter, I will update it.


End file.
